Naivety
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: When you learn too many secrets naivety is lost, and even the brightest diamond can become tarnished.


_I have no rights to Naruto._

 _x-x-_

x-x-xx-

Was it the third or fourth time?

Licking her lips Sakura lifted her hand to knock on the door and hesitated, pulling her hand back and cradling it to her chest, closing her eyes to stop the tears. Breathing deeply she made her decision but before she could act the door opened and squinting in the flood of light she looked up.

"You were right."

Moving aside he let her in, closing the door behind her as he watched her make her way in and sit on sofa, her first time in his apartment but she walked as if it was her hundredth. Unhurriedly he went to the side and picking up the sake and two cups, joined her on the sofa pouring a generous helping for them both before setting the bottle on the ground.

He nudged her hand, forcing her to take the cup and looked deep into her eyes admitting. "I thought you would have been here sooner, lasting several months is impressive."

She snorted at the compliment, pink hair swaying as she threw back her head to gulp down half the sake and spoke. "Well I'm an idiot."

Tears filled her eyes and two twin trails fell down her cheeks as she sighed and simply leant over to lean on Morino Ibiki's shoulder. The big man did not move, he waited, sipped his sake and refilled her cup twice, taking in the scent of blood, antiseptic and sweat that came from the pink haired medic.

"You were right, I am naïve." Sakura spoke softly and of its accord Ibiki's hand rose and wrapped itself around her, drawing her closer and offering her comfort.

"I don't like it but I understand when Shinobi are too far gone, no hope for a full recovery, or when out on the field the only option is to terminate, to stop our secrets getting into the hands of other villages. I can understand when I can't release a new drug or antidote in case our enemies use it against us.

But the first time I had to actually to do it, he could have recovered Morino, he could have been fine. But the orders were to let him die. I thought it was a once off."

Ibiki tightened his arm around her knowing worse was to come.

"We actually use shinobi as test subjects, there is actually a breeding programme in place for continuing Shinobi lines. There's….. so much."

Her voice filled with tears as she got to the heart of the matter. " I actually though it was real, it's awful and devastating but it still happens, it's one of those things you can't seem to prevent no matter what. It took two autopsies for me to figure it out but I didn't want to believe it, Kami how stupid am I?" Sakura actually snorted draining her cup of sake and letting it drop onto the floor, her hand fisting Ibiki's shirt as she continued.

"I thought I was wrong, but then I actually caught them, less than 24 hours, not even a day Ibiki. They lied to my face and then thanked me for my help, thanked me for keeping the Clan's honour in tack.

I tried to stop it, I tried to help but I was too late tonight Ibiki. I didn't get there in time."

Silent sobs racked her body, Ibiki wrapping his other arm around her as he simply lifted her onto his lap and held her.

After that night she came by more often and if the grapevine was particularly heavy that day he would meet her leaving the hospital to walk around Konoha and perhaps share a drink at her apartment. It was unexpected but not surprising that soon it was not just sake they shared but kisses, bodies and beds.

And after a few months Ibiki cursed himself for his own naivety but waited until he could confirm it.

He was the Head of T&I , feared and threatening. It was no hardship to make his way into the hospital, through the corridors and onto the wards without interruption. Entering the room, he swallowed hard and looked into Sakura's eyes.

It was all the confirmation he needed.

In half a breath the room was sealed with Chakra, safe from prying eyes and listening ears.

Inwardly raging Ibiki rand a hand over his head, dragging off his bandana and fisting it in his hand, clenching his jaw as he breathed deeply, a show of emotion that would have surprised many. Dark eyes narrowed as he looked at his pink haired lover, the tired eyes, wrinkled Doctor's coat and the newborn baby in her arms.

"Do you know what they will do to you if they find out?"

"Yes."

The calmness of that one word, the determination in her tired eyes stopped him. He was proud of her, he wasn't one bit surprised that she was doing it but he was worried, scared. No ibiki admitted to himself he wasn't scared, he was terrified for her. Any other Shinobi he would turn a blind eye to, once he confirmed a through enough job was being done, that all tracks were covered. It was practice he abhorred but could never stop. Clan business was Clan business.

"I couldn't let it keep happening Ibiki. Newborn babies not even given a chance, the oldest was seven weeks." The sadness in her voice was heart breaking and Ibiki closed his eyes for a moment before looking at her and nodding for an explanation.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome, such an easy explanation. The families were sad but not devastated; they didn't react normally bar one or two of the mothers who obviously didn't have a clue.

90% of cases were within Clans but I didn't want to believe it until ….."

Sakura sighed, looking down at baby in her arms, holding her that little bit tighter and breathing in the soft baby smell. Tears filled her eyes as she spoke.

"I walked in; the mother had the blanket over the baby's mouth and nose, her husband holding her hand as she did it. I heard the baby struggle, whimper and when I moved forward their Guard stopped me, the Clan Elder was there and he smiled at me. He smiled ibiki – _a tragedy but for the good of the Clan_ ."

Ibiki strode forward and careful of the babe in her arms took her in his, giving her his strength, his support.

"They killed their own baby for not having Chakra – oh he had Chakra but not enough to become a Shinobi when he was older. Not even a chance to see if it would develop as they got older."

Taking a step Sakura moved and put the baby back in the cot, back straight as she turned to face her lover. "I couldn't let it go on, I tried to stop it and I managed."

"How many?" Ibikie questioned eyebrow rising in admiration when she said three, while equally appalled at the high numbers. "How."

"I use their own excure - SIDS. A little dose of anaesthetic, a tiny Genjustu which I tell the family is to hide the blue skin or so but actually hides the breathing if they want to say then I take the baby away substituting it. No one ever looks at the body after and most ask for the cremation to be carried out here."

Ibiki nodded. " And the baby?"

"I drop them off at the orphanage near the east side of Konoha, a note that the child was either born of incest or adultery and needs a home outside of Konoha so that they are not recognised."

"Dangerous plan, if they grow up and have chi-"

"I sterilise them Ibiki." Sakura sighed, the dirtiest part of her secret revealed as she spoke. "They will never have children, I use my Chakra, it will have side effects on their physique most likely but they are alive."

"And this one." Turning at his question she looked at the baby, emerald eyes soft as leaned into the hand that rested on her back." She will be loved and praised and taught everything she needs to be a Shinobi if she chooses."

"Do you know what the worst part is, they thank me, they thank me for allowing their babies to die."

His arms raised and wrapped around her, chin resting on her head as he held her tight and listened to her promise silently giving his support.

"You were right when you said I was too naïve Ibiki, but I can't just give up now. Not when I now know what is at stake."

" _Your too naïve."_

 _Sakura choked in disbelief. The words actually taken out of her mouth as she looked at Ibiki._

 _Naïve._

 _She had been recommended to take over as the Head of the Hospital, personally responsible with her own elite handpicked team to answer to the Shinobi Clans among other things. It had come down to a vote and for a reason she could not fathom Morino Ibiki was one of the voters. She had been the go to medic for ANBU for the last year, certain of his vote for he had seen her work and diligence first hand, she expected some of the elistist Shinobi Clans to vote no. But Ibiki had been a surprise, his no the deciding factor._

 _Shockhad morphed to disbelief, then to anger and suddenly, forgetting all or any fear she had for the tall man she was barging into his office. Demanding to know why he voted no, took the opportunity from her, secretly wondering why he didn't believe she was good enough._

 _Ibiki clenched his jaw as he watched the pink haired medic's turmoil freely race across her face. Comfortable with someone she never seemed to bother to hide her emotions, a trait Ibiki both admired and hated. She still had a veneer of innocence, for all her fighting and working with the Hokage and being his ANBU's medic she still fully didn't understand the darkness that lived within Konoha._

" _You're not ready."_

 _He didn't want to take her innocence from her, the light that shone in her eyes would dim and be gone, duty would keep her in line, would keep her serving; she had been a Kuniochi far too long to just stop but the true love she had for Konoha would surely diminish._

" _I am the best person for the job Morino-san, Shishou has been training me for years, I am ready for this and I damn well deserve it." Sakura seethed, naïve was the same as weak. She was twenty four year old, a jounin, a respected medic, she had been trained for this position just as Tsunade-sama was training Naruto to take over as Hokage in a year's time. Her fists clenched, blood welling up in her palms as she took deep breaths raging that he would call her weak, call her naïve._

 _Ibiki sighed, the horrors weighing on his soul feeling heavier than usual. "I agree."_

" _What?" Speechless again Sakura looked at Ibiki dumbfounded, eyebrows rising as she tried to follow his train of thought, his reasoning, quietly questioning. "Then why?"_

" _You are the best person for the job, Haruno, you have the training, the experience, you know how to do your job and to do it exceptionally."_

 _Sakura licked her lips, Ibiki's words filling her with pride, for a man that did not give praise freely he was well able and then she swallowed, as black eyes bored into her hers as he continued._

" _But there are some secrets once learned can never be forgotten Haruno, and you're not ready for them."_

 _Sakura shook her head. "I'm a Kunoichi, a medic, and the Hokage's Apprentice. I know secrets and I know how to handle them, this is my job"_

 _He could argue until he was blue in the face, he could explain those very secrets to her in explicit detail but something held him back. Ibiki sighed when had he ever admitted defeat so easily._

 _Her smile actually made him hurt, he felt as if he had just destroyed something precious and one of a kind as he said." I will let the Hokage know of my change of mind."_

 _Sakura beamed in delight, success filling her up as she bowed at the Heard of T &I not taking in the tiny hint of pity that actually filled his eyes as he watched her._

 _She left and true to his word he informed the Hokage._

 _He would never be able to explain why he did it or what possessed him, for he certainly would never have dreamed of doing it before, no matter who it was. But later that night when he took a random patrol and saw her out celebrating with her team he grabbed her to the side, ANBU mask raising slightly so he could look her in the eye and recited his home address._

" _Use it, you'll need it."_

 _Before disappearing off onto the roof tops and leaving a confused medic behind._

 _x-x-x-x-_

 _Dia Duit,_

 _I am alive. Just extremely busy. I hope to finish Tell them for Christmas and I have a few more ideas but time is a commodity I no longer seem to have._

 _Lots of Love ,_

 _The Rose and the Dagger x x_


End file.
